dreamkaleidoscopefandomcom-20200214-history
CER Two cartoon kaleidoscope promos
This and all of the articles is about kaleidoscope promos for every cartoon airing on CER Two featuring pictures and video clips for each character (from each and every cartoon) one at a time along with various kaleidoscope views for each character, hand drawing-styled text at the center of the screen, and sitar/indian-styled instrumental renditions of each theme song from every cartoon series played in the background, and unlike the other promos for CER Two's programming, it is voiceover-free and it will also devoid of the character voices from every cartoon due to the kaleidoscope nature of each cartoon promo. Table of contents *Berenstain Bears kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Fimbles kaleidoscope *Boo! kaleidoscope *George Shrinks kaleidoscope *Treetown kaleidoscope *Caillou kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Bananas in Pajamas kaleidoscope *Kipper kaleidoscope *ZingZillas kaleidoscope *Pokemon kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Johnson and Friends kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *The Amazing World of Gumball kaleidoscope (Watterson family) *Numberjacks kaleidoscope *Arthur kaleidoscope (Read family) *The Simpsons kaleidoscope *The Proud Family kaleidoscope *Dragon Tales kaleidoscope *The Backyardigans kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *The Cartoon Cartoon Show kaleidoscope *Dragon's Rock kaleidoscope *Potamus Park kaleidoscope *Pinky Dinky Doo kaleidoscope *The Large Family kaleidoscope *Henry Hugglemonster kaleidoscope *Rolie Polie Olie kaleidoscope *Rugrats kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Will and Dewitt kaleidoscope *Peppa Pig kaleidoscope *Growing Up Creepie kaleidoscope *Camp Lakebottom kaleidoscope *Grojband kaleidoscope *Fugget About It kaleidoscope (Falcone family) *Muppet Babies kaleidoscope *Max and Ruby kaleidoscope *Little Einsteins kaleidoscope *Bubble Guppies kaleidoscope *The Kaylor Life kaleidoscope *Franklin and Friends kaleidoscope *Franklin the Turtle kaleidoscope *Martha Speaks kaleidoscope *Ni Hao Kai Lan kaleidoscope *Dora the Explorer kaleidoscope *Blue's Room kaleidoscope *Oswald kaleidoscope *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom kaleidoscope *Little Bill kaleidoscope *Little Bear kaleidoscope *The Roly Mo Show kaleidoscope *Everything's Rosie kaleidoscope *Noozles kaleidoscope *PB&J Otter kaleidoscope *LazyTown kaleidoscope *Phineas and Ferb kaleidoscope *Sidekick kaleidoscope *Tickety Toc kaleidoscope *Larva Kids kaleidoscope *Pocoyo kaleidoscope *Mike the Knight kaleidoscope *Dino Dan kaleidoscope *Yo Gabba Gabba kaleidoscope *Julius Jr. kaleidoscope *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs kaleidoscope *Doraemon kaleidoscope *Teletubbies kaleidoscope *StoryBots Super Songs kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Dexter's Laboratory kaleidoscope *Regular Show kaleidoscope *Stuart Little: The Animated Series kaleidoscope *Super Why kaleidoscope *The Magic Key kaleidoscope *Shaun the Sheep kaleidoscope *Sonic X kaleidoscope *Jelly Jamm kaleidoscope *Peg + Cat kaleidoscope *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast kaleidoscope *The Flintstones kaleidoscope *The Jetsons kaleidoscope *Maya and Miguel kaleidoscope *Pinkalicious and Peterrific kaleidoscope *Ruby Gloom kaleidoscope *Monica's Gang kaleidoscope *ToddWorld kaleidoscope *Care Bears kaleidoscope *Kenny the Shark kaleidoscope *Family Guy kaleidoscope *Furby & Friends kaleidoscope *The Venture Bros. kaleidoscope *X-Men: The Animated Series kaleidoscope *Home Movies kaleidoscope *All4TubeKids kaleidoscope *Jake and the Neverland Pirates kaleidoscope *SpongeBob SquarePants kaleidoscope *Seven Little Monsters kaleidoscope *Word Party kaleidoscope *Crash Canyon kaleidoscope *Darkwing Duck kaleidoscope *DuckTales kaleidoscope *American Dragon: Jake Long kaleidoscope *Babar kaleidoscope *Tom and Jerry Kids kaleidoscope *The Fairly OddParents kaleidoscope *Olivia kaleidoscope *Wow Wow Wubbzy kaleidoscope *Go Diego Go kaleidoscope *Peter Rabbit kaleidoscope *Atomic Betty kaleidoscope *My Gym Partner's a Monkey kaleidoscope *The Numtums kaleidoscope *True and the Rainbow Kingdom kaleidoscope *Sid the Science Kid kaleidoscope *South Park kaleidoscope *Crayon Shin Chan kaleidoscope *Humf kaleidoscope *Wonder Pets kaleidoscope *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! kaleidoscope *Adventure Time kaleidoscope *Pippi Longstocking kaleidoscope *Danger Rangers kaleidoscope *Charlie and Mimmo kaleidoscope *Woolly and Tig kaleidoscope *Bananas in Pyjamas (2011) kaleidoscope *Baby Jake kaleidoscope *Chloe's Closet kaleidoscope *PicMe kaleidoscope *Tweenies kaleidoscope *Let's Go Luna! kaleidoscope *Beat Bugs kaleidoscope *Pelswick kaleidoscope *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks kaleidoscope *Strawberry Shortcake kaleidoscope *Moose and Zee kaleidoscope *Budgie the Little Helicopter kaleidoscope *Dinosaur Train kaleidoscope *The Boondocks kaleidoscope *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends kaleidoscope *Adventures from the Book of Virtues kaleidoscope *Holly Hobbie and Friends kaleidoscope *Busytown Mysteries kaleidoscope *Rubbadubbers kaleidoscope *Forest Friends kaleidoscope *Dora and Friends: Into The City kaleidoscope *Timothy Goes to School kaleidoscope *Digimon Digital Monsters kaleidoscope *The Buzz on Maggie kaleidoscope *House of Mouse kaleidoscope *Robotboy kaleidoscope *Little Robots kaleidoscope *Cubeez kaleidoscope *The Emperor's New School kaleidoscope *The Save-Ums! kaleidoscope *Connie the Cow kaleidoscope *Engie Benjy kaleidoscope *Fetch the Vet kaleidoscope *Mickey Mouse Works kaleidoscope *Paz the Penguin kaleidoscope *William's Wish Wellingtons kaleidoscope *The 7D kaleidoscope *Back at the Barnyard kaleidoscope *Ethelbert the Tiger kaleidoscope *The Wiggles kaleidoscope *Wuzzles kaleidoscope *PaRappa The Rapper kaleidoscope *Gordon the Garden Gnome kaleidoscope *Robotomy kaleidoscope *Robot Chicken kaleidscope *Fifi and the Flowertots kaleidoscope *Yoho Ahoy kaleidoscope *It's a Big Big World kaleidoscope *6teen kaleidoscope *My Friends Tigger and Pooh kaleidoscope *Toopy and Binoo kaleidoscope *Jay Jay the Jet Plane kaleidoscope *Handy Manny kaleidoscope *Louie the Rabbit kaleidoscope *League of Super Evil kaleidoscope *Bill and Ben kaleidoscope *Poko kaleidoscope *Fish Hooks kaleidoscope *Fireman Sam kaleidoscope *Angelmouse kaleidoscope *Harry and Toto kaleidoscope *The Mr. Potato Head Show kaleidoscope *Wide Eye kaleidoscope *Higglytown Heroes kaleidoscope *Dave the Barbarian kaleidoscope *Guess with Jess kaleidoscope *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera kaleidoscope *Willa's Wild Life kaleidoscope *Postman Pat kaleidoscope *Make Way for Noddy kaleidoscope *Animal Mechanicals kaleidoscope *Babar and the Adventures of Badou kaleidoscope *Underground Ernie kaleidoscope *Bobinogs kaleidoscope *Kate & Mim-Mim kaleidoscope *Shrek kaleidoscope *Sea Princesses kaleidoscope *Ella the Elephant kaleidoscope *A Little Curious kaleidoscope *Tiny Planets kaleidoscope *Dinosaur King kaleidoscope *The Secret Show kaleidoscope *Teamo Supremo kaleidoscope *Tigga and Togga kaleidoscope *Team Umizoomi kaleidoscope *Franny's Feet kaleidoscope *Oakie Doke kaleidoscope *Pucca kaleidoscope *Lloyd in Space kaleidoscope *Recess kaleidoscope *The Story Makers kaleidoscope *Grossology kaleidoscope *Star Hill Ponies kaleidoscope *Cosmic Quantum Ray kaleidoscope *LazyTown Extra kaleidoscope *Fluffy Gardens kaleidoscope *Bear and Butterfly kaleidoscope *Muffin the Mule kaleidoscope *Mickey's Mouse Tracks kaleidoscope *Pat and Stan kaleidoscope *Kim Possible kaleidoscope *I Got a Rocket! kaleidoscope *Iggy Arbuckle kaleidoscope *Jackie Chan Adventures kaleidoscope *Wilbur kaleidoscope *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers kaleidoscope *Bo on the Go kaleidoscope *Bruno and the Banana Bunch kaleidoscope *Timmy Time kaleidoscope *Wander Over Yonder kaleidoscope *The Replacements kaleidoscope *Bonkers kaleidoscope *Boohbah kaleidoscope *The Adventures of Patch and Friends kaleidoscope *Toy Story Treats kaleidoscope *The Legend of Tarzan kaleidoscope *Lilo and Stitch: The Series kaleidoscope *Bob's Burgers kaleidoscope *Curious George kaleidoscope *The Legend of Prince Valiant kaleidoscope *The Wild Thornberrys kaleidoscope *The Fiddley Foodle Bird kaleidoscope *Noddy in Toyland kaleidoscope *Charlie and Lola kaleidoscope *American Dad! kaleidoscope *Learning with Connie kaleidoscope *Andy Pandy kaleidoscope *Poppets Town kaleidoscope *Little People kaleidoscope *The Lion Guard kaleidoscope *Timon and Pumbaa kaleidoscope *Danny Phantom kaleidoscope *Toy Story Toons kaleidoscope *Cars Toon kaleidoscope *Henry's World kaleidoscope *Chuggington kaleidoscope *Rocket Robin Hood kaleidoscope *Ebb and Flo kaleidoscope *Boj kaleidoscope *Kid vs Kat kaleidoscope *Zack & Quack kaleidoscope *Fishtronaut kaleidoscope *Poppy Cat kaleidoscope *Fillmore! kaleidoscope *Step Inside kaleidoscope *Anthony Ant kaleidoscope *George of the Jungle kaleidoscope *Raw Toonage kaleidoscope *Adventures of the Gummi Bears kaleidoscope *The Curly Tales of Piggley Winks kaleidoscope *It's a Small World: The Animated Series kaleidoscope *Thomas and Friends kaleidoscope *Tractor Tom kaleidoscope *Little Monsters kaleidoscope *Goof Troop kaleidoscope *Little Red Tractor Stories kaleidoscope *The Penguins of Madagascar kaleidoscope *Skunk Fu! kaleidoscope *Oggy and the Cockroaches kaleidoscope *Mighty Ducks kaleidoscope *Pingu kaleidoscope *Loonatics Unleashed kaleidoscope *A Kind of Magic kaleidoscope *Raggs kaleidoscope *Larva kaleidoscope *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness kaleidoscope *The Little Mermaid kaleidoscope *Jungle Cubs kaleidoscope *Teletubbies Everywhere kaleidoscope *FARMkids kaleidoscope *Girlstuff Boystuff kaleidoscope *Dennis the Menace kaleidoscope *Gadget Boy kaleidoscope *Hana's Helpline kaleidoscope *WordWorld kaleidoscope *Stitch! kaleidoscope *Tree Fu Tom kaleidoscope *Rupert Bear, Follow the Magic kaleidoscope *Spot kaleidoscope *Rupert kaleidoscope *Rocky and the Dodos kaleidoscope *King Rollo kaleidoscope *Rob the Robot kaleidoscope *Dibo the Gift Dragon kaleidoscope *My Friend Rabbit kaleidoscope *Teacher's Pet kaleidoscope *Yoko! Jakamoto! Toto! kaleidoscope *Hilltop Hospital kaleidoscope *The Zula Patrol kaleidoscope *BoBoiBoy kaleidoscope *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh kaleidoscope *Clangers kaleidoscope *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy kaleidoscope *Doki kaleidoscope *Pajanimals kaleidoscope *Bruno the Monkey kaleidoscope *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius kaleidoscope *Clifford's Puppy Days kaleidoscope *Toot and Puddle kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Being Ian kaleidoscope *Sheeep! kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Binka kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Robot and Monster kaleidoscope *Penny Crayon kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *The Hoobs kaleidoscope *101 Dalmatians: The Series kaleidoscope *Sofia the First kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Doc McStuffins kaleidoscope *Blaze and the Monster Machines kaleidoscope *Danger Mouse kaleidoscope *Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Doozers kaleidoscope *The Shiny Show kaleidoscope *It's a Small World: The Animated Series kaleidoscope *Wibbly Pig kaleidoscope *Sarah and Duck kaleidoscope *Bromwell High kaleidoscope *Milly, Molly kaleidoscope *Monsters, Inc. kaleidoscope *Invader Zim kaleidoscope *Eureeka's Castle kaleidoscope *Robot Chicken kaleidoscope *Tak and the Power of Juju kaleidoscope *Rosie and Jim kaleidoscope *Inspector Gadget kaleidoscope *Rimba's Island kaleidoscope *The Adventures of Patch and Friends kaleidoscope *Olive the Ostrich kaleidoscope *Maya the Bee kaleidoscope *Team Galaxy kaleidoscope *Famous 5: On the Case kaleidoscope *Postcards from Buster kaleidoscope *Tracey McBean kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *BB3B kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Wild Kratts kaleidoscope *Johnny Test kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Alphablocks kaleidoscope *Waybuloo kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Tots TV kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Rex the Runt kaleidoscope *Animaniacs kaleidoscope *Brambly Hedge kaleidoscope *Get Ed kaleidoscope *Jack's Big Music Show kaleidoscope *SuperTed kaleidoscope *The Raccoons kaleidoscope *Razzledazzle kaleidoscope *Sheep in the Big City kaleidoscope *Futurama kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Gadget and the Gadgetinis kaleidoscope *Gargoyles kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Marsupilami kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *The Powerpuff Girls kaleidoscope *Tommy Zoom kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Miffy and Friends kaleidoscope *Wimzie's House kaleidoscope *Zou kaleidoscope *Bug Rangers kaleidoscope *4 Square kaleidoscope *Snorks kaleidoscope *Bits and Bobs kaleidoscope *Gofrette kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps kaleidoscope *Crazy Quilt kaleidoscope *All Grown Up! kaleidoscope *Quack Pack kaleidoscope *Wil Cwac Cwac kaleidoscope *Jasper the Penguin kaleidoscope *Pipi Pupu and Rosmary kaleidoscope *Steven Universe kaleidoscope *Fred's Head kaleidoscope *Wanda and the Alien kaleidoscope *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 kaleidoscope *My Big Big Friend kaleidoscope *Finley the Fire Engine kaleidoscope *Nina and the Neurons kaleidoscope *Bob the Builder: Project: Build It kaleidoscope *Squeak kaleidoscope *Star vs. The Forces of Evil kaleidoscope *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch kaleidoscope *SeeMore's Playhouse kaleidoscope *Super Wings kaleidoscope *Brum kaleidoscope *Voltron kaleidoscope *Bruno the Kid kaleidoscope *Frances kaleidoscope *Lilo & Stitch kaleidoscope *Justin Time kaleidoscope *The Fresh Beat Band kaleidoscope *New MacDonald's Farm kaleidoscope *Pip Ahoy kaleidoscope *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion kaleidoscope *Rocket Power kaleidoscope *The Magic School Bus kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *CatDog kaleidoscope *Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors kaleidoscope *Milo kaleidoscope *Hip Hop Harry kaleidoscope *3-2-1 Penguins! kaleidoscope *Noddy kaleidoscope *The Angry Beavers kaleidoscope *The Family-Ness kaleidoscope *Angelina Ballerina kaleidoscope *As Told by Ginger kaleidoscope *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *My Life as a Teenage Robot kaleidoscope (revised HD version) *Robot Jones kaleidoscope *Twirlywoos kaleidoscope *The Thundermans kaleidoscope *KaBlam! kaleidoscope *Boo & Me kaleidoscope *Pororo the Little Penguin kaleidoscope *Dragon kaleidoscope *Jane and the Dragon kaleidoscope *Captain Flamingo kaleidoscope *Barney and Friends kaleidoscope *Disney's House of Mouse kaleidoscope *Chloe's Closet kaleidoscope *Milly, Molly kaleidoscope *What About Mimi? kaleidoscope Category:Kaleidoscope promos Category:CER Two Category:KCER Media Category:Cartoon promos Category:Promotions Category:Lists